


Faces in the stars

by GolfCharlie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Space Husbands, Vulcan Kisses, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfCharlie/pseuds/GolfCharlie
Summary: 深夜的舰船上的一幕





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenofthedragonsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthedragonsharks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Faces in the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228951) by [Queenofthedragonsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthedragonsharks/pseuds/Queenofthedragonsharks). 
  * Inspired by [Faces in the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228951) by [Queenofthedragonsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthedragonsharks/pseuds/Queenofthedragonsharks). 
  * A translation of [Faces in the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228951) by [Queenofthedragonsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthedragonsharks/pseuds/Queenofthedragonsharks). 
  * Inspired by [Faces in the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228951) by [Queenofthedragonsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthedragonsharks/pseuds/Queenofthedragonsharks). 
  * Inspired by [Faces in the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228951) by [Queenofthedragonsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthedragonsharks/pseuds/Queenofthedragonsharks). 
  * A translation of [Faces in the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228951) by [Queenofthedragonsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthedragonsharks/pseuds/Queenofthedragonsharks). 
  * A translation of [Faces in the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228951) by [Queenofthedragonsharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthedragonsharks/pseuds/Queenofthedragonsharks). 



> 2017年7月31日，改了很多细节

他耳边传来那穿越广场而来的茫远叫喊声。祈求声，咒骂声，刺耳的呻吟声，都在紧窄的空气中喧嚣着。他和幸存的人们挤成一团，如同待宰的羔羊等待着下一轮的屠杀。

而他就静静地伫立在那儿，纹丝不动。甚至不愿环顾四周。

Jame T Kirk从梦中惊醒。他倏地从床上坐起，后背僵硬地挺直。

他在哪里，有那么一瞬他恐慌地思索着。舰船如盛满羽毛的摇篮，轻柔地把他带回现实。

他在企业号上。他是这艘星际舰船的舰长，他早已不在那里了。Tarsus IV.早已随风而逝。

他发现深呼吸无法使他冷静下来，便缓缓下床，用颤抖的手打开灯。

镜中，他神色枯槁，面色苍白如纸，额前密密麻麻的汗珠逐渐汇聚成股流下。

Bones如果看到他，只怕又会唠叨上好一阵了。

钟上的指针已经跳到了2：30，他并不觉得自己可以再次入睡。

他接受了自己的命运，披上外衣，悄悄出了门。

*_*

大厅黑暗而寂静，只留企业号行进时发出的平缓的白噪音。即便如此，他的双手仍不住的颤抖。

幸运的是，他清楚自己的船性能十分卓越，可以规避任何一个夜间巡逻机队。

他只想一个人呆着。

他漫无目的地游走着，最终停步于侦查甲板。他在一个铁架上坐下，把头贴上冰冷的窗，让他的思絮在星际间穿梭。

但今夜，那些星星却没有如往常一般减轻他的痛苦，他没有感受到他们冷静的安抚，唯独看见了死亡。

“Ahm.”

那声音柔和而从容。即使他心里早已知道谁会在那儿，仍有些惊讶地转过身。

Spock被门前的阴影笼罩着，走廊泄出的柔和灯光照亮他的面庞。

他的大副可以安静得像一只乖巧的小猫。

“Hello Spock.”他尝试着保持微笑但转瞬又放弃了。

“很抱歉惊扰到您，舰长。我在这里已经有一阵子了。”

“也睡不着，对吧？”

“我只是想看看星星。”

“在这个时候？”

Spock思索了一会儿后还是承认了。

“好吧，我睡眠确实有问题。”

“那有些不够理性吧？每晚充分的睡眠不是很重要吗？虽然，我想你并不需要像我们一样睡那么久……”

他回头望了望那些星星，手仍止不住地颤抖。

“或许确实不够理性。尽管如此，我们都没有想尽办法让自己入眠了。”

“嗯，尽管如此。”

Spock轻轻换了个姿势，向门那边看了一眼。

“你希望我离开吗，舰长？我不想打扰……”

“不，Spock。是你先到这儿的……或许你可以陪着我。”他轻轻朝一旁挪了挪，让出足够的空间，然后拍了拍身旁的空位，“来，坐吧。”

Spock迟疑了一会儿，才小心翼翼地走到他身旁坐下，与他一同展望着宇宙。

Kirk看了看Spock，尽力地去理解他的想法。片刻后，瓦肯人开口了，声音依旧温柔。

“如果不是因为忧心未来的行程，能让我知道是什么使您不安吗，舰长？”

“谁说我不安了？也许我只是没睡够。”

Spock立即关心地接上一句：“您面色苍白，双手颤抖不能自已，甚至连呼吸都不平稳，您的姿势也向我暗示着您的痛苦。简单地说……”

“我知道了，Spock。”他的嘴角轻轻浮上一抹笑意，“我没法儿瞒着你任何事，对吧？”

“部分事情，的确。但很明显您很不舒服。愿意谈谈让您不适的原因吗？”

Spock有些谨慎地看着他，Jim可以发誓他看出了Spock眸中深藏的忧虑。他感到一丝温暖拂过他。

“一个梦。Tarsus IV.。你知道那个故事的。”

“是的。可您从未提到过您在那里的经历，尽管那十分重要。我一直以为您不想与人谈论此事。”

“也许那样做更好，或者说更轻松。”他看了看自己的手，又看了看Spock。不经意间，一些让他战栗的东西正渐渐消失。

“你知道，如果星际联盟的舰队没有来那么快，Kodos可能已经成为了一名英雄。那时候我还是个孩子。说实话，我可能有些自以为是。他那样快速地杀了他们，但他们仍在不断发出尖叫声。”

他的胸腔紧绷起来，一阵熟悉的疼痛感越来越强烈，充斥着他的感官。

那些亡人的脸正从星空中回望着他。

“他用自己的优生学标准来决定谁能活下去……我是一个幸运的人……有人说，他们要去战斗，要拯救那些幸存者，要不然他们不会对此释怀。但他们又能做些什么呢？”

他说。他似乎再度尝到了那时的硝烟。

“我的耳边依旧回绕着尖叫声。我记得那时的恐惧，厌恶，身临其境。有人向无尽的杀戮冲去，他们想帮助他人。我可以听到人们的祈求，尖叫，甚至接连死去的声音。所有我相信的一切都在告诉我，我应该冲上去，我应该为此愤怒，我应该去战斗。但你知道我脑海中唯一的想法是什么吗？”

“什么？”Spock的声音有些奇怪，眼神专注。

“庆幸死的不是我。”

他说话时一直盯着他不停颤动的手，努力不去看那些星星上亡人的面庞。现在他回望窗外，心中逐渐空旷，只留下胸腔中迟钝的痛。

Spock什么都没说，似乎不知道该如何回应这样一个情绪化的爆发。

突然，Jim感到指尖划过了他紧握的手。在他有所反应之前，那双手就已握住了他的手，手指温柔地轻靠着他的指节。

他因突然的触碰而有些惊讶，侧过身子对上了Spock的双眼，不知该说些什么。

瓦肯人先他一步开了口。

“我很抱歉，Jim……”他的声音既不显得僵硬，也没有那份上下级关系的拘谨。只有冷静的安抚。黑暗中，他的眼睛如水般柔和。

Jim一句话也没说，只沉浸在Spock给予他的温暖中。

过了一会儿，他开口了，声音沙哑，如刀锋般破开空气。

“谢谢。”

一些没人说出口过的东西在他们之间盘旋着，Spock依旧牢牢握着他的手。

Jim低头瞥了眼他们紧握的手，他的手依旧在紧握状态下微微颤抖着，但在Spock的温柔轻抚下逐渐温暖起来。他脸上展现一种淡淡的笑意看着Spock。

“如果是人类会怎么做？脸颊上的一个轻吻吗？”愚蠢的话。他为什么要说出来。

Spock用一种Jim十分喜欢的方式挑起眉毛，微微歪头瞧着他。

“为什么你认为需要从人类的角度来看这件事？”

“因为我是人类，”他笑了，眼睛像月牙一样弯了起来，“你也是，不管怎么说，也算是半个人类。”

“舰长，你是否想侮辱我？”Jim可以发誓Spock真的被逗笑了。

“我，侮辱我的大副？怎么可能。”

“那肯定有几次类似的情况是我想象出来的了，Jim。”

“嗯，你的确是那种富有想象力的人。”他回头望了望那些星辰，尽自己最大的努力与亡人抗争。Spock的存在帮了大忙，让他能继续撑下去。

他的呼吸渐渐平缓。

无心地，他用拇指指腹轻轻摩挲着Spock的手的两侧，勾勒出他手掌的轮廓。

Spock的呼吸突然放缓，Jim才意识到了他在做什么，一阵突如其来的尴尬闯入他脑中。他快速抽出自己的手，想要忽略与Spock的突然分离所带来的痛苦。

“Spock，对不起，我不是在想……”

“没事的，Jim。那的确让你感觉好些了。我从未介意过。”Spock的声音越过二人之间的宇宙如一条毛毯般包裹住他。

他再次将手指轻轻放上Jim悬在半空的手。

Jim并没有沉浸在瓦肯人的血流中，但不知怎的，这个姿势让他的皮肤有些发红，手臂宛如被静电刺激过一样。

他认真地看着Spock的双眼，解读着他的表情。他看到了一些崭新的、柔软的东西，像人类会有东西，不那么像Spock该有的东西。

他的手不再颤抖。

他小心翼翼地把手掌张开，搭在Spock的手上。他的大副并没有退缩或是躲开。

他又拉住大副的另一只手，把他们的手指紧扣在一起……把握当下。

“这不够理性，舰长。”Spock向前倾了倾身子，Jim发誓自己看见了他脸上的笑容。

“十分不理性，Mr.Spock。”

“的确。”

“所以，人类会怎么处理这个？”温暖充斥着他，将脑中回荡着的尖叫声送回那茫远的星空。

“我提议，那件你一直拒绝在公共场合做的事。”

“可以考虑。”

有许多事涌上他的心头想要表达，却说不出口。或许他们之间不需要言语。他将自己的额头靠上Spock的前额，突然有些吃惊——Spock小心地环抱住了他的臂膀。

他们的呼吸融合在一起。他可以感到来自Spock的温暖正包围着他。一个突如其来的想法出现在他的脑海中，真实而肯定。

这就是他想要的。

他的声音里带着笑意。

“你算半个人类。”

“是的。重点是……”

“那一个人类的吻怎么样？”

Spock几乎笑了。

“这很不理性，Jim。”瓦肯人黑悠悠的眼中满是温柔，当他前倾，吻上了Jim时，似乎他们之间的有些东西已经改变了。

这个吻并不匆促，轻柔而缓慢，像呼吸一样自然，或许因为这是由理智来推进的。一小会儿后他们分开。黑暗中，双眼闪烁看着彼此。

“Spock。”

“没事，Jim。”他一只手轻拂过他的发丝，情感从双眼中不受控制地溢出。

“我们之间不需要言语。”

 

如果你喜欢这篇小东西，请留下一个Kudos，如果有那些地方是你觉得写得超级好，或者写得一团糟的，请在评论区留言，让我知道你的想法！  
Thanks for reading my work!


End file.
